Hope Rising
by Lina Marie
Summary: When Optimus left to hide the seed, the Autobots made a new life for themselves with the help of their human friends. Bumblebee sets out on his own, missing Sam and wanting the simplicity that he gave to him. He finds it in a young woman that bought him with her parents. But now she's in danger because of Galvatron and he will do anything to protect his personal rising hope.


(OC POV)

"Am I getting a new car?" I said excitedly as I squirmed in the back seat of the Suburban that my Mom was driving this week, my dad laughing from the passenger seat as he twisted in his seat to glance at me with a secretive smile.

"I don't know, are you?" he murmured right as my mom pulled into a dealership that held brand new cars of all kinds in the lot, a squeal leaving me as I clapped and opened my window to look at them as we pulled up to the office.

"We thought that since you've been driving that old beat up corolla for two years now with no accidents or tickets, we'd get you a brand new car of your choosing as a reward." my mom said as she stopped at the front and winked at me over her shoulder before getting out smoothly, my father following her lead then opening my door and helping me out with dramatic movements.

"Let her do her thing." he said with a wink towards me as he led me around the back of the car and into the glass office, my mother greeting her boss with a smile and a kiss to the cheek as she straightened out his suit.

"This is my daughter. We're looking for a new car for her today." my mother said as she nodded at whatever co-workers passed by her on their way to their destination, her boss smiling warmly at me and patting my head before shaking my fathers hand with a nod.

"Well I'm grateful that you brought her here. We just got new shipments in, if you want to check them out. Family gets only the best." he said with a wink before leading us to the employee only section and walking us in past the guard, more employees back here waving to us in greeting as we made our way to the shop in the back.

"You do know how to treat your favorites." my mother said with a laugh as he led us into the massive hanger where all the new cars were, my eyes immediately spotting a flashy bright color in the back though my mom's boss got my attention. We walked through the rows of cars as he told us all about the important details and the features they had, the flashy bright color always staying in the back of my mind as I looked through the cars excitedly.

"And this right here is personally my favorite. The 2014 Chevy Camero. The black tail fin and black stripes match impeccably with the black rims and tinted windows, though we'll have to change it all to stock before we put it on the lot." the boss said as he pursed his lips in thought and stared at the Camero with a confused expression, my eyes widening as I realized that this was the car that I first saw when I walked into the warehouse.

"I want that one, the way it is." I said with a nod of finality as everybody turned to look at me with wide eyes at my sudden decision, my parents glancing at each other in confusion before shrugging and turning towards the boss.

"We'll take it."

(2 Hours Later)

"So how does it feel?" my dad said as he leaned into the driver's window as I started up the car with a bright smile on my lips, a squeal leaving me as I revved the engine and heard the throaty response as it growled to life easily.

"Ready to drive." I said as I set my hands on the wheel and caressed the soft leather that covered it with my thumbs, a laugh leaving my father as he reached in and ruffled my hair causing me to yelp in disgruntlement.

"Then have at it. We'll see you at home Princess." he said before pulling away from the window to take the keys from my mom and wink at her flirtatiously, his hand hitting her behind as he walked away making me cringe in disgust and rub my eyes furiously.

"Be safe!" my mother said as she leaned into the car and set a sloppy kiss on my cheek before following my dad, my hand rubbing off the lipstick as I rolled my eyes and smiled at them as they talked to themselves.

"Bye!" I yelled out through the window and watched as they waved goodbye to me and watched as I left the lot, my eyes studying the interior as I stopped at a traffic light that had just turned red after pulling out.

"Hey, what's this?" I murmured to myself as I saw a weird symbol in the middle of the steering wheel where the horn was, stroking it with my thumb thoughtfully before I shrugged and hit the gas when the light turned green.

"Yeah baby!" I yelled out as the wind came through the window and whipped my hair around smoothly, a smile in my face as I moved down the street quickly though within the speed limit.


End file.
